


Tied Up and Held Back

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, F/M, In a sense Comfort, No Protection Mentioned, Pet Names, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, dom!reader, sub!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Kakashi and you share the same likes and dislikes when it comes to the time spent inside your bedroom. Especially after long missions, he needs the special release only you can give him and you're more than willing to help.For now, you just enjoyed the view, enjoyed and relished in the knowledge that the strong shinobi willingly allowed these things to happen. He submitted, and he did so wonderfully. As you stood at the foot of your wide bed and watched how he weakly —half-heartedly— struggled against his binds, you couldn’t believe your luck and your own eyes as the scene ahead had already played out in your mind.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193





	Tied Up and Held Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBeam/gifts).



> Heya! Thought it was time to come back with a little frisky request I received, forgot and then picked up again when I was in the mood for it >-< Sorry for that... My brain is swiss cheese and is riddled with holes...
> 
> Anyway, this fic is pure, unadultered smut and was really fun to write ^^ Sub!Kakashi is a thing which is a really nice to change to write and I also believe it fits with his actual Canon personality. It would make sense, is all what I want to say here, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be opposed to write some Dom!Kakashi in the future ;D
> 
> Hope this fic is to your liking and you take as much enjoyment from it as I did! :D Stay safe and sound y'all!

The moon peeked through the closed blinds of the hallway, painting delirious stripes of silver moonlight on pale skin—pale skin and a fit body, with arms bound over his head to the large wooden headboard of the bed. His fingers flexed repetitively, trying to grasp anything to hold onto as his headband had been pulled over his eyes. His chest heaved as he took the air in, breathed in the room's scent and definitely smelled your own arousal gathering between your legs. Speaking of legs, his own were stretched out, and right in the apex between them stood his proud weeping cock; waiting, hoping, begging.

For now, you just enjoyed the view, enjoyed and relished in the knowledge that the strong shinobi willingly allowed these things to happen. He _submitted_ , and he did so wonderfully. As you stood at the foot of your wide bed and watched how he weakly — _half-heartedly_ — struggled against his binds, you couldn’t believe your luck and your own eyes as the scene ahead had already played out in your mind.

“You know the rules.”

At your first words of the night, Kakashi perked up. Without the blindfold, he would’ve looked directly into your eyes, but the fabric prevented your eyes from meeting. Again, his arms twitched, but the thick leather merely tensed for a moment, before he fell back into his binds.

“Green for go, yellow for a pause and red for stop. Do you understand?”

No answer. You narrowed your eyes. Apparently, since the last time you two played this specific game, Kakashi forgot some of his manners.

With measured care, you walked over to the side of the bed. There, on your nightstand you already had prepared some things just in case. Just in case Kakashi had indeed forgotten or wanted to be naughty today.

“Did you hear me?” you asked yet again. The warning in your voice couldn’t be missed. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” The single hoarse syllable echoed through the room. But nothing else.

Your fingers already curled around the warmed-up leather of a sturdy crop. There was defiance in his single worded answer, but graciously you decided to give him one last chance.

“My question,” the tip of your crop merely graced his upper thigh, but Kakashi threw his head back like you already hit him with it, “was, if you understand?”

“Yes. Yes, I understand.”

“Repeat.” Another touch of the crop; this time the other thigh. Kakashi twitched, his wrists straining once more, before his hands fell open. “Repeat what I said.”

“Green for go. Yellow for a break and red for stop.”

“And?”

“And what?”

The answer came so fast out of his mouth that you were pretty sure Kakashi didn’t mean to let them out. In the way he bit his lips and turned his head away, avoiding your eyes even though he couldn’t see the utter disappointment on your face you could see it was true.

“Seems to me you forgot my title.” The scene you had planned was already changing, being changed by Kakashi’s defiance and the wonderful reactions he gave you. Your heart was pounding in the excitement as new ideas popped up. More and more ideas, like a waterfall tumbling down and crashing into each other.

He could feel it. Gods, he was so expressive when he was tied up and in safe hands, knowing he wouldn’t get _hurt_ and _killed_ for real. Expressive and easily read, like an open book. You loved him for it. “Forgive me Mistress, I forgot. I’m deeply sorry I offended you, it wasn’t my intention—!”

“Sssh, Kakashi. It’s okay.” The crop danced over his left thigh, drawing circles and other shapes onto his skin. Deeper and deeper rode the leather, down the thick calf towards the kneecap. For a moment, you allowed him to think everything would be alright, that you would be merciful tonight, but then your lips quirked up into a little, almost sadistic smile. “It just means I have to thoroughly educate you again. That you forgot this easily, even when there were merely two months between our sessions…”

“Mistress, I’m sorry—!”

“Oh, hush now. I know you are sorry.” You couldn’t help it. Quickly, your bare fingers graced his face. Too long you didn’t feel the familiar curve of his face, the little dimple below his mouth, the line of his jaw. Your thumb brushed over his open mouth, his hot breath tickling your skin in the best possible way. “I know you’re sorry,” you repeated weakly and your hand fell back to your side while the fingers around the crop tightened, steely in determination, “but you still have to be punished so you don’t forget again.”

No disagreement. Kakashi just hung his head and _submitted_. At the sight, you sharply breathed in. Gods, he was gorgeous when he did that. So incredibly gorgeous. His muscles went lax, head hanging low, the entire tension in his body which _always_ was there suddenly blown away by the trust he put in you. The trust to make him forget for a little while, to bring him some controlled pain, to wash away every worry about the death he brought to others in his past and might do so in the future. Also, the absolute trust to make his toes curl and shatter his world into pieces, so you could gently rebuild him and hold him together.

One thought, and the leather binds fell open. Kakashi grunted, but before he could move on his own, you snapped your fingers. “On your knees. Hands on the mattress. Don’t remove the blindfold. And don’t you dare touch yourself.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He scrambled around, his knees shuffling over the bed sheet. His cock hung heavy between his legs, bobbing up and down with each and every of his movements. His head still hung low, the silver hair nearly touching the fabric below in his shame. Again, you barely were able to restrain the little dreamy sigh at the sight of his backside stretching and taunting you with its round perkiness.

“For forgetting my title,” the crop tapped his ass and a whole body-shudder wrecked through the man, “I will give you ten hits. You will count them out loud for me. If you forget to count them out, if you cum without my permission, if you _disobey_ me, I will add two hits.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” Another tap, only to scratch the tip of the riding crop up. From his hips up to his ripped waist, moving more on the inside to grace the valley between his pectorals with a slight, fleeting touch, seeing the muscles ripple as you ever so slightly slapped his navel. So close to his neglected cock, and yet so far. Teasing would be so easy now, seeing how he was already leaking, face red and breath going fast; all signs Kakashi was already on edge, anticipating and hoping and fearing the first hit all the same, but now was not the time to tease him, so you removed the crop with care.

So much care in fact that the little tease of a touch with the very edge of the leather wasn’t as accidental as one might think. Merely a little tap to the head of his weeping cock, nothing more, nothing less. The reaction of Kakashi was worth the little step over your own boundaries, though. His gasp shook his entire body once more and for a second, you thought he would simply collapse like a house of cards. His arms trembled, threatened to buckle under his own weight. With another sharp intake of air however, he managed to keep himself upright through sheer will.

“Is something the matter?” Innocently, you cocked your head to the side, while the glee of seeing him gasp and shake lightened up your eyes.

Kakashi shook his head. “Nothing, Mistress. It’s nothing.”

“Good.” The crop circled his buttock and the delirious little dimple you discovered a few months back, just on the bridge of his ass to his upper calf. A fascinating detail you wouldn’t want to miss ever again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

You knew he was. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here, in this very bed anymore. Still, you asked him every single time you started a new part of a scene, to give him the control he always needed to feel safe enough to let go of himself.

On the inside, you were already vibrating in excitement and anticipation. Your innermost muscles clenched and the absolutely filthy sound of your wet pussy resounded in the air. He heard it, and you knew he heard it. It was part of the game; and this particular move was as satisfying as it was unnerving for yourself.

“Remember,” the crop rose into the air, “you will count the hits out loud.”

Kakashi swallowed. “Yes, Mistress.”

“If you don’t do that, I will add two hits to your punishment.”

“I understand, Mistress.”

“Good.” You licked your lips and adjusted one last time the grip around the raised crop. “Then, let’s begin.”

You waited for another blink of an eye. The little thread of tension, the anticipation for the first blooming of pain, the small despair for the leather to finally come down… Everything in you itched to get started, but you kept yourself at bay.

_Not yet. He needs to beg for it. Show me he wants it just as much as I do._

Only when Kakashi sighed and his back moved, muscles shifted to present his ass to you, his spine curving and head still hanging low, you started the punishment. The crop cut through the air, whistling with all the promise of pain and release. The impact first echoed in the room, then vibrated in your very bones. Kakashi’s quiet gasp was only overshadowed by his steadfast “One”.

Once more, you raised the crop. It came down again, just as hard, onto the other cheek. Red blemished on the pale skin, followed by Kakashi’s voice.

“Two.”

Another hit, right beside the second one.

“Three.”

The leather sung in your hands. It had taken you years to get this far, mastering the crop like any other shinobi weapon, either making someone bleed with the hardened leather or inflicting pain without leaving a single bruise behind; whatever they wished for —and Kakashi always wanted to feel the pain, even days later when he would move and walk around while the blue and green spots ached underneath his clothes. Reminding him he was still alive and that there was someone he was always safe with.

“Four.” This time, you hit the right place just right. You struck the dimple with the precision of years of exercise, and your reward was Kakashi moaning out loud as he called out the hit. The sound alone was a reward, but when he turned his head, blindfold firmly in place but still trying to seek out your presence, you couldn’t help yourself.

The next blow was way softer, in comparison to the others a kiss of leather to his skin. Kakashi growled in the back of his throat, all the while his hips jerked into the direction of the crop. “Five,” he said, “and please Mistress. Don’t be soft. I forgot your title, I deserve everything you give to me.”

“True, my beautiful, beautiful boy. And you take the punishment so good; so well.” You nearly purred when you raised the crop once more, only to let it rain down in quick succession. Two times, making Kakashi gasp out.

“Six, seven,” he shuddered, “Thank you, Mistress.”

“It’s always my pleasure.” For a moment, you allowed him to rest, to catch his breath. Just in the moment he relaxed the tiniest bit; in the very moment Kakashi’s shoulders dropped and he arched into your direction once more, the crop came down. Like lightning and thunder, you laid all your strength into the hit. A thunderclap rang through the room as the entire length of the crop struck Kakashi’s skin, right above the dimple ass cheeks.

To his credit, he didn’t howl or cry out. No, he threw his head back, exposing his neck, his mouth falling open only for a throaty rasp to drop from his shiny red lips. “Eight,” his fingers clawed into the bedsheets as a dry sob wrung itself from his mouth, “Oh gods… Thank you. _Thank you_.”

You didn’t reply. It wasn’t necessary. Merely a smile flashed over your face as you again tensed your entire body while raising your hand and crop, ready to give Kakashi the final hits of his punishment. Again, you laid all of your strength into the ninth hit, enjoying the twitch of Kakashi’s body, his broken calling out of the hit, the red streaks forming oh so slowly on his beautifully pale skin. The angry red mixed wonderfully with the weak light still falling through the window. A picture of pain and silver star light.

“The last one,” you cooed as you watched his arms once more tremble, “the last one, Kakashi. You’re doing so good.”

“Thank you,” he chanted, a broken prayer built by his weakness for suffering and his devotion to you, “thank you, thank you, thank you, _Mistress_ … I love you, Mistress, love you, love you, thank you…”

Leather hit skin for the tenth time. This time, _only_ this time, Kakashi cried out. His voice broke, before simply collapsing onto the bed. He choked, trembled, only to breathe a weak “Ten,” into the sheets. His chest heaved up and down, before he rolled onto his back, hissing ever so slightly when his backside painfully scrubbed over the simple cotton.

It was part of your agreement with him he was allowed to do so without asking. It gave you time to calm down as well as Kakashi recovered and relished in the last ebbs of pain. One breath in, two breaths out, and you let the crop clatter to the ground. Another breath in, and you climbed onto the bed. Kakashi didn’t react as your hand slid up his chest, feeling his heart beat like crazy before sliding up even further, up to his face.

“Good job,” you murmured and breathed a kiss to his jaw, “really good job. You did so well, Kakashi. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, “Thank you, Mistress.”

“You may remove the blindfold now.”

Kakashi nodded, but didn’t move. Again, you allowed him to act at his own pace. He needed the time and silence to calm down once more. The only thing you had to do now was be physically there for him. Your hand cupped his lower face, stroked over his lips and jawline, only to drop lower to his neck and caress a particularly nasty scar he once got on a mission you both had been on. You remembered that day in painfully sharp clarity, all glass edges and razors. The blood, the tears, the soft confession spoken with the knowledge he would die, your panic and the race for his life. Sheer, dumb luck he was still alive. However, it also forced you to cherish every single day and night you had with him like this.

Finally, after minutes of silent, tender caressing, Kakashi moved. His trembling hand rose and fingers dug into the headband and pulled the fabric off of his face. In the faint darkness, you were able to watch how his eyes opened when the blindfold fell away. How he blinked and adjusted to the darkness, before turning his head towards you, his eyes searching for yours.

“Hey.”

You smiled. “Hey.”

“Thank you, (Y/N). That was… great.”

“It was indeed.”

“Is it over yet?”

“Do you want it to be over?”

He thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Me neither. Do you want to go again?”

A silent nod.

Your fingers stopped at his lower neck. “Alright.” Truth to be told, you were still halfway in the mindset to dominate Kakashi, not yet ready for soft love-making you would’ve propositioned in a few minutes. Ideas were still tumbling over themselves in your mind and one of them appealed to you especially. “Sit up. Back against the headboard, arms to the restraints.”

Despite his earlier exhaustion, Kakashi was eager. So, so eager. He reminded you of a young puppy, full of boundless, brimming energy as he scrambled up to follow your instructions. You watched how he followed them down to the T, before looking at you like he expected another compliment, another praise, another “good job”.

So eager. And so easy to read.

One snap of your fingers and a tiny bit of chakra, that was all it took to erase the hopeful expression from his face. The restraints snapped into place, wrapping themselves not too tight but just tight enough around his wrists.

Kakashi’s legs automatically fell open as you crawled into the space between them. His cock was still hard, still hot and still covered in pre as you wrapped your fingers around the shaft. The flesh in your palm twitched. You could feel the pulse pumping in your palm. Feel his body heat rising, feel the way Kakashi _almost_ wanted to move and try to buck his hips into your hand, but restrained himself from doing so.

You patted his left calf. “Good boy.”

“Mistress, I—!”

“No more,” you hissed, “no more words from you. Moans, whimpers, yes. But no more words. Before you rudely interrupted me with your disobedience,” Kakashi knew when to look guilty, at least that, “I had a plan. A plan to enjoy myself before I allow you the release. I wanted,” you pumped your hand, “to,” another pump, luxuriating in the feeling of his soft skin moving back and forth with your palm, “enjoy _you_ to the absolute,” quickly, you pressed a kiss to the flared head, even flicking your tongue over the small slit, “fullest. And you will not cum until I allow you to.”

His hasty nodding and shifting of his hips were enough. Kakashi loved the pain you could inflict on him, but he _lived_ for the edge of orgasm being taken away from him. He _lived_ for the way you would bring him over and over to the edge, only to pull him back. A tug war with him and his lust in the middle.

There was no time to waste, not anymore. One more exchanged glance, then you bend down to take his cock into your mouth. The effect was instant. A high whimper reached your ears, music to your mischievous mind. His hips shifted, bucked and let the cock slide over your tongue. Your fingers ran over his waist, grabbed the hip bones and held him down. A silent command to stay still, to not move, to not fuck your mouth like he wanted to. Kakashi understood and grew almost impossibly still.

Yes, you could tie him down more. However, it was so much better to force him into submission by only using your words. Trust was the deciding factor, trust from Kakashi in you to know what he was capable of bearing and trust from you in Kakashi to be able to handle whatever you would throw at him. A delirious, spiraling exchange of trust, and you wouldn’t want it any other way. Knowing Kakashi would do everything in his power to follow your orders… lesser people would get off on that knowledge.

Sucking him off only added to your own lust. Who could blame you for slipping a hand down to your clit and starting to finger yourself to the lazy rhythm of your tongue lapping at Kakashi’s cock?

You started off slowly. Sure, you hadn’t been able to see or touch Kakashi for the last two months, with him being gone on a mission and you stuck behind the table of the mission desk, but that was no reason to rush it. With the attentive care you always bestowed upon him, you bobbed your head, breathing in the musky sweat and knowing Kakashi was already close. Even though his body was tense in its stillness, you were graced by the delicious, beautiful sounds he let out. Low whimpers; barely breathed out and rasping in the air, desperate callings of your name; prayers praising you to the heavens and back, swallowed moans and hushed, broken sobs. You loved every minute of it.

One hand was busy with yourself, the other scratched over the sensitive inside of his calf, so very close to your mouth and his cock, then his leg twitched. Instantly, you let the cock fall out of your mouth, scowling up to his begging, pleading face.

“You moved.”

He nodded. “Sorry, Mistress. It won’t happen again.”

“You better make sure it doesn’t.” Your tongue slipped out and circled the head of the shaft. His shuddering intake of breath made you grin as well as wetter than ever before. Gods, you loved this. Loved him so much it hurt.

Again, your tongue traced the small veins adorning his dick, only to slip even lower. Down to his balls, licking off the sweat born from the passion and lust you gifted to him. A little circle, down to his perineum. You nibbled at the sensitive patch of skin, with your lips and teeth alike, eliciting the sweetest of possible moans from him. But true to his promise, not a single muscle moved. Utterly still like a statue, Kakashi hung in his restraints, his chest glistening and heaving.

You knew he was close. Could see it in the way his breathing quickened the tiniest bit, in the way his muscles tensed even more, to the point they seemed like steel wires spanned over skin, in the way his toes curled and fingers dug into his own palm. You slowed down your teasing until you merely granted Kakashi the mercy of kitten licks and little nibbles to the underside of his dick.

He whined; a ridiculously high sound, totally unbefitting of the mighty Copy Ninja. And you loved it all the same.

“Feeling good?” you asked him while your fingers fondled lazily his balls.

Kakashi nodded. His eyes were closed, mouth hanging open, too caught up to react more than that. You were slightly caught up in the sight of his neck stretching back as his head leaned against the headboard.

“Do you want to cum?” you continued.

Weakly, he nodded. Not satisfactory, not at all.

Your fingers stilled. “Words, Kakashi. Use them.”

“Yes Mistress. I want to cum.”

“How much?”

“Desperately.”

“Are you ready to beg for your release?”

For a moment, Kakashi didn’t answer. Then, to your utter disappointment, he shook his head, and you had the distant feeling he was disappointed in himself as well. You believed him; that he wanted to cum but wasn’t ready to beg for it. Yet.

That just meant you had to work him up again. And again and again and again, no matter how long it would take to turn him into a trembling, weak, depraved mess. A challenge you were ready to rise up to.

The next time, you used your hands and body. Touching Kakashi, drawing your hands all over his arms, his shoulders, neck, chest and stomach. Feeling the myriad of scars littering his skin, his breath crashing into your neck as you pressed yourself as close as possible as you sat in his lap and rubbed yourself ever so slightly against his dick. Your wetness spread with every slick circle of your hips, fueling your own pleasure and still never satisfying you in any way. By teasing him you could tease yourself, and seeing his eyes glaze over at the feeling of you bucking against him was an aphrodisiac in itself.

Quiet moans drifted through the air before you decided that enough was enough. A last teasing roll of your hips, and you lifted yourself off of him. For a moment, it seemed to Kakashi like you wanted to properly fuck him now, the hope already bright in his eyes. However, you dropped back into the mattress, smiling at him ever so innocently and the hope dimmed to a weak promise for later.

Like the ocean rising and ebbing away, this game went on for hours, it seemed like. With the patience and self-control of a saint, you would rile Kakashi up. He would throw his head back, swallow any words and hold still, while the prettiest whines and moans fell from his lips and his dick twitched angrily at another denied climax. The durations of each round of teasing grew shorter and shorter the longer this game went on and soon, Kakashi could do nothing more than whimper weakly whenever you even let your fingertips slightly grace his oversensitive dick.

Sweet, sweet torture. Blessed silent gasps. And Kakashi writhing beneath you in his despair to cum, knowing he wasn’t allowed to speak, move or even touch you. However, you also were riled up by the hours and hours of teasing the man to no ends. You could pinpoint the exact moment you couldn’t push yourself any farther, right in the second your hands sluggishly stroked his dick to the rhythm of his heaving, gasping breaths.

“Will you beg?” you whispered, teeth showing as you smiled. “Will you beg now for the release? For the privilege to cum for me?”

And _finally_ — _thank the gods finally_ — Kakashi nodded. Nodded and whined out, needy and desperate yet weak and tired after the hours of stimulation and denial. “Yes, Mistress,” he breathed out, bucking his hips into your hand, “I want to cum. Please, let me cum! I want to, please, I need to cum, I can’t hold out any longer, thank you, thank you so much, I want to—!”

With the swiftness typical for a shinobi, you released the restraints. His entire body sagged downwards. For the blink of an eye, nothing happened. Then, his hands grabbed your hips and pulled you into his lap. His dick waited for you, its head an angry red and slick from his own pre and your mixed wetness.

When you descended upon him and his dick breached your lower lips, you let out the first moan of the night. A deep and guttural sound, wordlessly calling out for him. His hands on your hips twitched, dug deeper into your skin, only to wander even lower and grab your ass. Each hard-earned callous dragged across your skin in the most sinful way; slowly grinding himself into you, his hips canting into yours and trying to be as deep inside your heat as he could.

You were stuffed. Stuffed and happy to be so full. On instinct, you drew him in, your hands knotted in the silver mane. Your lips met, all carnal instinct to taste, bite and feel. Every move of his fingers pulled you closer, each and every flick of his tongue across your lips made you tremble. Only slowly, you started to move. Pushing yourself up with your knees until only the head of his dick remained inside of you, waiting for a delicious second, sinking down in a maddening slow pace. You relished in every inch inside of you, feeling how Kakashi trembled beneath you. The first signs of his impatience. Gods, he just wanted to fuck into you now, take his pleasure by using you in whatever way he wanted. But he waited. And gods, by now he deserved a little treat.

With a wet and absolutely filthy sounding ‘pop’, you stopped the kiss and the soft rolling of your hips. “Do it,” you said and watched how the realization dawned upon him, “do it. Fuck me. Rail into me like I’m the last person you will ever fuck. Fuck me until I can’t remember my own name anymore. Only your name Kakashi, only your name on my mind—!”

One second, you lured the man underneath you in. The next, you found yourself shoved face first into the mattress and Kakashi sliding with a triumphant moan back into your wet heat. Instantly, he set a brutal pace. In and out, not wasting a single second and pushing as deep as he could. The grip on your hips would surely bruise later on, his pelvis slammed into your ass over and over, and when you reached beneath you to quickly circle your swollen clit, you could feel your climax rapidly approaching.

“’Kashi,” you choked out, “Fuck, harder, fuck me _harder_!”

And he obliged, like always.

Merely a few more strokes of his dick were needed. Stars exploded in front of your eyes, whiteness blooming all around you and your consciousness. You were faintly aware that you screamed his name, but couldn’t care less. Molten heat flooded your entire body, the epicenter being your lower body. Everything was too much and not enough, every movement from Kakashi only causing another spike of intense white-sparked pleasure to burn your veins. The heat slowly faded out while you felt and listened to Kakashi working himself to orgasm. To help him, you weakly clenched your inner muscles, milking his dick until his hips stuttered, stilled and he slumped over your back, groaning your name into the back of your neck. You could feel his cock twitch inside you, and sighed in content at the warmth leaking out of your stuffed core.

A little kiss was pressed to your shoulder, before he pulled out of you. Being empty felt strange, but the strange feeling vanished quickly when Kakashi dropped into the cushions beside you. The air was still smelling of sex; heady lust and desperate crave to be close.

“That was,” he sighed out, quiet enough that you had to strain your ears, “that was really good. Thank you, Mistress.”

“Thank you for being such a good boy for me, then. You did so well.”

He hummed lowly. A last compliment to soothe all the teasing and torture you put him through. Still, there was some wariness left in the room. Couldn’t let that stand, of course. You rolled around in the sweat-stained sheets to plaster yourself to his side. Automatically, he slid further down to bury his head in your chest, which in return caused you to gently cradle his head in your arm. His own wormed their way around your body, pulling himself closer to you. Feeling the sweat, the warmth, the closeness of being together like this.

The shinobi life didn’t exactly accommodate these kind of kind, small moments and you knew you both enjoyed these moments for every second they lasted.

“I love you.” His words were muffled in your skin, but audible enough. Just audible enough for you to hear, even for your sharpened senses. If not for the movement of his lips against your sternum, you maybe wouldn’t have noticed it.

You kissed his scalp. “I love you, too. I missed you.”

“Missed you too. Too long.”

“Mhmm. Absolutely.”

His arms tightened around your middle. “The scene tonight… I needed that.”

You hummed. “It felt like that, yes. Do you feel better now?”

A mission wasn’t only a mission for Kakashi. For him, it was always about showing that he could be a trusted member of Konoha, being able to protect his comrades and fulfill the mission all the same. He put too much pressure on himself; pressure he mostly wasn’t able to push off of his shoulders when he came back. Not on his own, at least. You wanted to help him and thus, you started the tradition of having a scene right after he returned from such a mission.

Kakashi propped his chin up so he could look into your eyes. Right there, nestled between your breasts, eyes serious and yet warm from affection, he looked at you, unmasked and relaxed to the point he was able to smile full of lighthearted, unguarded _love_ at you.

“Yes,” he breathed, “I do. Thanks to you, (Y/N).”

“No problem.” Another kiss pressed to his temple, before you nuzzled your face into his hair. Gods, you were glad he was back home. So, so glad and happy he was now safe and sound again, right here in your arms. The raw emotion choked you and made tears brim in your eyes as you snuggled closer. “No problem at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by the most awesome person I know: Chisie ^^ Thank you so much for all the hard work! <3


End file.
